Mineral Ore
__TOC__ Overview Mineral Ore is the second basic resource in the game. They are mainly used for upgrading your base or crafting components usually utilized for crafting. They are an invaluable resource to all players as it is used to level up the Fleet Bay which increasing maximum fleet mass. Uses Mineral Ore is very important as it is used in many base upgrades and crafting components which are crucial for fleets. *'Research' The resource used for base turrets/shields/armor/specials in the research stations in a rebellion base. The researchable content is not very good and is easily outclassed by later game blueprints but are crucial for an early player's base. *'Upgrading' The most common use for Mineral Ore. It is used as the main resource to upgrade base turrets/structures. The most common ones being the Bridge and Fleet Bay. It is essential for to get Fleet Bay XIII as more than 2 Billion ore is spent from a level 5 Bridge to Fleet Bay 13. *'Crafting' It is also used to craft mark upgrade credits. It is a small amount but very important as mark upgrades provide a major advantage in PvP. This means a drained player cannot build up mark-upgraded fleets to retaliate. Obtaining Mining The second way of getting Mineral Ore early on, players can put powered Miner Modules next to Asteroids to slowly mine and collect Mineral Ore. However many players do not use this strategy due to how low of ore you get or how slow it can be. Cargo The normal method of obtaining Mineral Ore is by attacking and destroying NPC Targets. They are split into 45% Helium-3, 45% Mineral Ore, and 10% Antimatter or 35% Helium-3, 35% Mineral Ore, and 30% Antimatter. This is the most common method as it is always available to the player. PvB Stealing resources from player bases are very common, many simply snipe the players Storage Modules and leave unscratched. The extra 300% resource take buff also drains and fills players much faster than attacking cargo fleets. This is by far the most efficent method if no event is currently available. Events Currently in recent events, Mineral ore is much easier to obtain. You can purchase resource packages from the event to obtain mass amount of resources very easily. This is the second best way to fill up your tanks as of how easy it is to get. *Mineral lvl 3 M for 30,000 intel with 10 uses *Mineral lvl 2 M for 7,500 intel with 10 uses *Mineral lvl 1 M for 1,500 intel with 10 uses Event Exchange Previously, this was the only fast way to get resources. Riots were the best all around way to get resources due to its large resource exchange rate. However now that it is removed and you must buy all prizes in event stores to exchange it is rarely used now. *Riot Exchange Rate 1 Intel = 500 Helium, 500 Mineral Ore, and 200 Antimatter (Note: This starts from the closest prize tier so getting 200k but near a 150k prize would only count as 50k to exchange) *Main Event Exchange Rate 1 Intel = 200 helium, 200 Mineral Ore, and 75-100 Antimatter (Note: All prizes must be bought before exchanging) Coining The least favorable method, you can simply coin all of your Mineral Ore but it is heavily overpriced and not worth it. They come in 3 forms *10% Fill Up *50% Fill Up *100% Fill Up Gallery Mineral_Ore_Field.JPG|Field of which In-planet Mineral Ore Cargo fleets spawn. Trivia *Originally fleets would drop the resources as a 70/15/15 payout which prevented many people from getting alot of Mineral ore from cargo fleets *Mineral Ore made you a big target days after Fleet Bay 13 came out. ---- Category:Resources